Five at Camp?
by The Hipster Hufflepuff
Summary: A crossover of Percy Jackson and Lorien Legacies. Takes place right after The Last Olympian and after The Rise of Nine. What if the Garde took a trip to Camp Half-Blood? I own nothing. Hope you like it!
1. Aliens at Camp Half-blood

(Post Last Olympian)

(After Rise of Nine)

I sat at the top of Camp Half-Blood hill with Annabeth. These were the moments that I liked the best. The ones where Annabeth and I just sat, not talking a lot, but just sat. Each of our arms and legs tangled with the others. Suddenly, I spotted something in the distance. "What is that?" Annabeth's head lifted off my shoulder, sudden coldness took over.

"It looks like... people?" she said with a quizzical tone.

"New demigods?"

"Could look like it, let's greet them." We stood up and watched as seven teenagers came towards us. They stopped facing us.

"Hi, my name is John, this is Sarah, Nine, Ella, Marina, Eight, and Six." said a boy who looked about sixteen with short blonde hair, gesturing towards the others as he said their names.

I blinked in surprise. Had he just said that three of their names were numbers?

Annabeth stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm guessing that you're half-bloods?"

"I'm sorry, we do not know of half-bloods but I think we have something in common. We are looking for someone," said the one named Marina. She had shoulder length brown hair and was standing close to the one they called Eight.

"Who exactly are you looking for? You won't be able to get past the shield if you are not a half-blood with out a blessing from Chiron." I said.

The girl called Six went over to John and started whispering something in his ear. He slowly started nodding and I heard something along the lines of _if you think its okay. _He stepped forward.

"We are members of the Garde of Lorien. When we were just children, we were chosen to take the place of the Elders of Lorien. Our planet was being taken over by Mogdorians when we were put on ships and flown to earth." He explained the rest of their story, to their legacies and inheritances, from their battles in New Mexico and finally, how they had ended up here. The reason they were here had a lot to do with finding someone, and how they had shown up on their special map. "We are looking for Number Five." John finished.

I looked down at Annabeth, our faces were sharing the same look of confusion. "You are from another planet? So you're aliens?" I asked.

"Um, pretty much, dude." Nine said.

"Percy, you stay here and I'll go get Chiron. I am sure he will welcome our friends. How about you tell them a little more about us?" Annabeth said with little confidence.

"Okay." I said and then leaned over and kissed her. She started running down the hill to the Big House. "So, like she said earlier, I am Percy Jackson. This is Camp Half-Blood. You guys know Greek Mythology? It' s real and-"

"All of that is REAL? I never would have guessed..." burst out Nine.

Six rolled her eyes. "Says the kid from another planet."

Nine shrugged. "Touche."

"Yes. Our mom or dad came down in human form and had kids with humans. I am a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, my girlfriend, is a daughter of Athena. We live here during the school year and train and go on quests to save the world fighting dangerous monsters. Chiron is the leader of the camp, and he's a centaur... just to let you know. Other people you will probably see are Mr. D, who is Dionysus, god of wine. He was sent here by Zeus as a punishment. You will probably also meet Grover, who is my best friend, and a satyr, which is half human half goat. Oh! And Mount Olympus is on the Empire State Building! And that's pretty much all you need to know!"

"Wow. That's amazing!" Little Ella said excitedly.

"What's better, aliens from a different planet or being a child of a Greek god?" Questioned Eight.

"Nothing beats being a demigod." I said a little to proudly.

"Well, you don't have awesome legacies. Do you want to hear more about ours? What can you do that is so special?" Replied Nine.

"I can control all water. I can breathe underwater, and can see underwater, and stay completely dry, and make other people dry to. I can talk to all sea creatures, and horses." I said with enthusiasm.

Nine got a unimpressed look on his face and started boasting."Well, I guess that's sort of cool. Think again about who is cooler dude. I can fly. We all have telekinesis, and I am extremely strong. You see Four over there? Ya he can start on fire. Know how he starts that fire? With his hands. Oh and Marina, she can heal wounds. Hey Eight! Show him what you can do!" With a smirk on his face, Eight suddenly disappeared, and then he was standing next to Nine, then over in the trees... he kept bouncing around until finally ending back even closer to Marina... without taking a step. "That's called telportation. Ella has telepathy. Six can turn invisible and-"

Six butted in, "Nine. Stop. We are trying to make friends, not enemy's." He rolled his eyes.

I heard the familiar sound of Chiron's hooves climbing the hill and turned around to greet him. Annabeth came and stood by me again. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "These guys are really impressive. They can do so many things." She looked up at me with a question on her face.

Chrion started to speak, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood friends. Annabeth tells me you are from a different planet. Is this true?"

Four came forward, "Yes sir, we have numerous ability's called legacies. Things such as..." He continued with the same list that Nine went over, with a much happier tone.

"It is so amazing to have you here. Please, I give you my blessing to enter." Chiron said.

They slowly stepped forward, onto to Camp Half-Bloods hill.

"Shall we go to the Big House?" I asked. Chiron nodded in approval and we started down the hill.


	2. No Time for Games

**Chapter 2 is here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

We sat at the table in the Big House. John, Sarah, Ella, and Six on the long side of the table, Marina and Eight on one end, Nine on the other. Annabeth, Chrion and I sat on the other side. I noticed that Ella was eying the staircase up to were we used to keep the oracle corpse until Rachel came around. Ella was a very interesting kid. Her auburn hair always falling in her eyes. _Her eyes. _They were beautiful. She was one of the cutest little girls I had ever seen. I just wanted to go and give her a hug. I couldn't believe that she had been through all these battles. She looked scared, she had seen so much in eleven years.

Suddenly Annabeth said, "Percy?" And I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked dumbly.

"What are your thoughts on them staying in your cabin until we find Five?" Chrion asked

"Oh. My cabin?" I paused "Ya that's fine, it will be different having someone else there!"

Six leaned forward, "Thank you for all of your consideration. Do you think that we could put something together so we can find Five and get out of your way? We might not even have to stay the night."

"It just happens to be Capture The Flag night, I will make the announcement then. Would you guys like to take a break and play some Capture The Flag with us?" Chrion asked.

Oh no. They say they have these powers... are they going to kick our butts? They all looked at each other, and a smile spread across Nine's face.

"We would love that." He said before any of them could respond. Six glared at him as to say, _We don't have time for games_. This is going to be interesting.

Chrion started talking again, "We do have some rules for Capture The Flag, and will have to advance them for you. I am going to ask you to keep the usage of your legacies to a minimum."

I interrupted suddenly, "To a minimum? Don't you think that they shouldn't be able to use them at all? To make it fair? I'm sure they have training with swords!"

"To a _minimum _Percy. Every single child at this camp has powers that help them win. You should know, from your first year at camp. Just like you have powers, they can use theirs. Now, to continue, there is no killing or maiming please. This is a brutal game to our campers, take it seriously."

"This is going to fun for sure." Nine said with a evil gleam in his eye.

"We will have to get you some armor-"

Cutting off Chrion, Eight started to say "We don't need-"

"We would love to get some armor. I think it will be a good help." Marina cut off Eight.

He looked at her with a funny look as if to say _oh come on..._

"Well Percy and Annabeth will show you the way to the armory. All of you will be on Annabeths team." Chrion said.

He's putting them on Annabeths team? Is this some kind of punishment? My team can beat them... right? I thought as we walked towards the armory. After getting them all fitted into breast plates and hats with red Mohawks, we walked to the edge of the woods. Everyone was already grouping into teams. I put my helm on and walked over to my team while Annabeth took them to hers.

Chrion stepped to the front of the crowd and started to talk. "Campers! We must welcome our guests from outside of the Greek world! They may not be demigods but they are even more capable then you. Do not treat them like they can not fight! They are here on business but accepted our offer to a game of Capture the Flag!" Everyone cheered at the mention of the game. "They are looking for someone, they think they are here. They do not know their name except for the name Five. Five, if you are out there, I do not know it. Please, come to me after the game. Now! Teams, sort out your places and let the game begin at the sound of the horn!" He then walked over to the Loriens and started to talk to them.

I walked over to my team and talked about places for everyone to post. I would be guarding the flag. The flag was hidden deep in the woods. Everyone was ready to go, waiting for the horn. I looked over at Annabeth, who had a big smile on her face. She yelled across to me, "Good luck Seaweed Brain!" Right as the horn blasted, we ran into the woods.

* * *

**What should happen in Capture the Flag? Got ideas? **


	3. Then it hit me

**Hope the one person who is following this story likes it :) I Love anybody who is reading it! **

* * *

My eye's darted around the forest. I had found the flag, and was sitting high in a tree. I saw red helms coming towards me from a distance. There were two of them, one very bulky, could be Nine. As they got closer, what I had suspected was true, it was Nine and Eight.

"There it is!" yelled Eight.

"Shh! I'm sure someone is guarding it and you just blew our cover!" Nine said.

I jumped down from the tree when they were close to the flag.

"Boys..." I said like a girl.

"Just what I was hoping for. Percy Jackson." a smirk spread across Nine's face. He started to charge at me, I prepared to hit him right in the stomach with the sword when he suddenly disappeared. I looked around and suddenly Eight had his sword on my neck. Sneakily, I cut his heal and he retracted. I looked all around for Nine, not seeing him. I was trying to remember what his legacies are, could he turn invisible? Then it hit me. Literally. Nine's sword had hit my back hard, I feel myself falling, but I can't think.

"Is that all you got Percy?" He whispered into my ear. He jumped onto my back, I had to beat this kid. I was NOT going to lose. I hit my sword to his leg and jumped up from under him. I had to worry about Eight too, where had he gone? I jumped onto Nine's shoulders just to have him throw me off. He had me pinned to the ground with his sword to my neck, I had lost.

"Eight! You got it? Let's get to the boarder!"

I walked behind them as they ran to the boarder, using their telekinesis to hold everyone trying to appose them back. They crossed the line to the Red teams side, while the whole team cheered. I looked for Annabeth, where had she gone?

The red team had started chanting "Nine! Eight! Nine! Eight! Nine! Eight!"

I rolled my eyes at their proud faces. Where was Annabeth? I saw Chiron just outside of the woods and ran to him.

"Chrion, where is Annabeth?" I yelled

Getting closer, he said "She had some business to take care of with the one they call Six and John. Join them in the Big House, and hurry."

I ran as fast as I could down the hill, weaving through the cabins, right past the satyr's in the strawberry garden, playing their pipes. I burst into the Big House to find Six, John, Annabeth, Rachel, and Mr. D sitting around the table in that order.

"Percy! Finally! Sit." Annabeth exclaimed.

Everyone was still in their Capture the Flag armor, except for Mr. D, who was sipping a Diet Coke. He was wearing a tux, with a purple bow tie and cummerbund.

"Mr. D your dressed up today, what's the occasion?"

"The reason I wear this is strict work with the gods. Not any of you stupid little campers!" He explained with a lot of his usual mumbling about being at this camp.

"Percy we have been sent on a quest. Rachel is about to give the prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Who's quest is it? Mine or yours?"

"It's for you."

"So, all of you came here in the middle of Capture the Flag to discuss MY quest without me? Why didn't you get me?!" I said with anger.

"We came to get you but you were having so much fun with Eight and Nine, so we thought we could wait for Chrion to send you." John said with a laugh.

"Well, whatever, Rachel you ready?" I said.

"Here goes nothing, oh and by the way John and Six, this isn't me talking, and it may be a little weird." Rachel said smiling. She was always so happy after beating Kronos with a blue plastic hair brush.

Her eyes started turning green and her voice went to her mono tone oracle voice.

_Seven take the journey_

_All the way to Disney_

_Finding their missing part_

_One standing apart_

_To find the god of seas_

Rachel returned to her normal self, "What was it!?"

Annabeth repeated the prophecy, her face confused. "Seems kind of... completely clear. Seven of us go to Disney World or Land, to find Five? I thought Five was here, but what would the missing part be? And one standing apart to find the god of seas. Is that you Percy? Do we need help from Poseidon?"

I leaned towards Annabeth, "Why only seven is what we need to start with. There are seven aliens, and two of us, and if we want Grover then three."

Mr. D then said, "Grover can not go, he has more business with the satyr council."

"Still makes nine, who are we not going to take? Both me and Annabeth will be going." I said

John started to talk, "Me and Six have to go, and I know we all might disagree but I think we should take Nine, and Eight. I think we should leave Sarah and Ella here to watch for Five."

Then Six started to talk, "I agree, Sarah doesn't have any training or powers, and Ella is just starting her training, we can also communicate with her through telepathy if they find Five."

"Sounds good to me! When will we leave?" I said

I then heard the sound of Chrions hooves on the porch, he walked into the room. We went over our plans.

"You should leave in the morning, it's getting late now, you can find the rest of them and all sleep in Percy's cabin."

* * *

**Sorry if I'm crappy at prophecy's but do you like it? Leave some reviews so I know :) **


	4. It's a miracle

**Do you guys like it so far? Hope so! Again as much as I wish I did, I do not own anything at all.. at all at all. Thanks if you are reading! Tried to get it a little longer this time. I am getting really into this story for some reason. Is that weird? Funny story, I have this picture of Logan Lerman on my wall, and as bad as the movie was, I can't imagine Percy anybody but him. **

* * *

I stepped into the cabin first, the familiar bunk beds and fountain gleaming. The water from the fountain was glowing on the walls, the smell of the sea hitting your nose. I looked down at my unmade bed, all the clothes on the floor around it, and my beat up shield from Tyson hanging on the wall.

"Sorry it's a little messy at my little place, but make yourself at home." I said shyly.

"Wow Perc, quite the place you have here." Nine said while admiring the fountain.

Six came over to me, "Thank you for all your help. It's nice to have friends that aren't trying to kill us." She then got louder so everyone was listening "Someone has to take first guard in case of Mogdorians."

I interrupted, "This camp is completely cased from monsters. You will be safe sleeping here."

"That's a relief." Sarah said with a sigh on the end. It was the first time I had heard Sarah talk all day. She seemed down and sad, like she had been through quite a bit the last few days. Maybe I should talk to John. She was his girlfriend right?

Everyone had found a bed. Marina was on the bottom of the bunk closets to the fountain, Ella on top. Then Nine on bottom, then Eight on the bottom of the next one. On my side, me in my usually bed next to the fountain, then John,Sarah, and Six on the next three bottoms.

"Hey John, care for a walk?" I asked

"Ya, sounds great." He said getting up from his bed.

We walked out the door into the moonlight. I led him all the way to the strawberry fields and found a bench we could sit at.

He started to talk, "So, what do you want to know? More details? Why Sarah hasn't been talking?"

"That is pretty much it, you seemed kind of like a leader and more nice than the other ones, so I called on you."

"Well, we can start with Sarah. She isn't an alien. If you hadn't figured that out yet. She is my girlfriend. She was kidnapped by the US government and the Mogdorians."

"They are working together? That's crazy!" I but in.

"But you see, she wasn't the only one who was kidnapped. They also got my best friend Sam. When me and him went to that Mog base I told you about, I found Nine in captivity, but lost Sam to them. Since Sarah was in captivity I don't think she trust many people. She was hurt and tortured a lot there. We have to give her some slack. She doesn't have the strength we have. We haven't found Sam yet. "

"That is quite the story you have. I'm so sorry about all that you guys have gone through. Do you have parents?"

He looked like he was about to cry, finally he started to talk again. "All we had was our Cepans, but none of us have Cepans left, they have all died. We are hoping that Five will have one so we can have two more people."

"I can't believe that it has been so hard for all of you. We are all just kids. It's just a miracle me and Annabeth haven't fallen into to Tartarus or anything." Pure silence was all that was left of this conversation.

"I don't know about going on this quest Percy. I don't think we are the ones that need to go. You should take other demigods. Not aliens." He said slowly.

"That's what I was thinking too, but the fact that you showed up and the same day we got a sudden quest, I think it is made for you five. I think that the seven of us will find Five on this quest."

"I don't know. I will talk to the others and decide in the morning okay?"

"Okay, I think we should get back to the cabin so nobody worries."

"Looks like they aren't worrying, because they are picking fights. Ugh Nine... why."

I looked back and sure enough, there was Nine and Eight trying to pick a fight with the Ares kids, not a good move. Marina and Six were desperately trying to pull them back to the cabin. Ella and Sarah sat on the steps to the cabin, watching.

Things started being shouted across the camp, such as "Your asking for it!" and "You messed with the wrong cabin!" Everyone was waking up and coming out to watch. Four and I started running back up the hill to the scene.

"What's your problem? Are you scared of a few aliens? You demigods are wimps!" Nine was yelling.

"Wimps? You think that children of the god of WAR is a wimp? I have won so many battles that I can't keep track. I am undefeated!" Shouted back a kid with light brown hair.

"You are so asking for it! Show me how much of a man you are and fight me! Fight me now!"

Six jumped in front of Nine. "Nine! You are acting like a little kid! Stop it right now, you know that he may not be able to beat you, but you can't hurt him! Think about how nice these people are being to us! Letting us stay here and helping us find Five! Control yourself! Now!"

"Can't I just break something on him? Just an arm or leg, we will fix it right away..." They were fighting like a mom and a kid about not eating food. I swear this was pathetic. Nine started to advance on the kid, Six tried to hold him back with her telekinesis but couldn't do it. He ran at the kid full speed.

John rushed over to him and started his hands. Really, his hands lit up. Blue light was coming out of his hands. I am so confused. What was even more confusing was that he started a fire ball, and threw it at Nine. This made Nine jump back a little, then John tackled him. Holding his hand lights close to Nine's face, Nine quit.

"What are you doing! You crazy bastard trying to pick fights with our friends! You are so immature!" John yelled in his face.

"I can take care of myself Four! I can make my own decisions!" Nine shouted as he flung John off of him.

"We need you on this team, you have the ability's we don't. You have to stay no matter how much I hate you right now." John said.

Nine stomped back to the cabin.

_What a drama queen he is. _I looked around to who had said that. I found Ella looking at me from beside my cabin. Ella had telepathy, she hadn't said it, I had heard it in my head. Could I talk back to her?

_How do you always deal with him? What is his deal anyway?_ I tried to say back.

_He was imprisoned for a long time. I think there might be something else to, we don't really know. _

This was so awesome, _I see, this is really cool, this talking in our heads thing. Can you hear all of peoples thoughts or only when they are talking to you?_

It took a minute for her to respond, _I'm not really sure, I am just getting the hang of it. I have only talked to Four and Six and now you. _

_Is Four John? _

_Yes. He goes by both, unlike the others who don't go by there human names. Or only go by our human names. _

I walked over to the cabin with Six, Marina and Eight.

"Everybody just get in bed and go to sleep. Now." Six said while getting into her own bed.

* * *

**Did you like chapter four? Did you guys catch the Mark of Athena reference? Of course this is before anything with Jason and friends so yea! **


	5. Pets and an old friend

**Hello again. Sorry it took so long for anyone who cares about this story. I own nothing ever ever ever. So enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, to find everyone still sleeping. What time was it? Six am... I wonder if Annabeth is up. I got out of the bed quietly and started to dress. It was weird having to be quiet. I looked around and noticed that Sarah had crawled into bed with John. His arms were around her waist, they sure were a cute couple. I sneaked out the door into the brisk morning air and started walking towards the Athena cabin. The door was open as usual, and everyone was bustling around the camp grounds. Except one, Annabeth, she sat on her bed, a top bunk.

"Good morning Wise Girl"

"Hey Seaweed Brain." she said, still concentrating on whatever she was working on. Paper's were scattered all across her unmade bed.

"What you working on up there?" I asked, putting my feet on the bunk bellow to get a better view.

"Stuff for the quest, analyzing the prophecy for any hidden meanings. It just seems to simple. Do you think we need to go East or West though?"

"We should get everyone together and discuss it and get going is what I think"

"Ugh your right, I'm just over thinking this. I just need a twenty minute break." She said still staring down at the prophecy.

I thought for a moment, then said "Well I can make that happen." I grabbed her wrist, bringing her down off of her bed. When she was down, our hands interlocked. We walked down to lake in silence, and then sat on the dock.

"Do you think its you who has to go to your dad? It only makes sense, but it could be someone else, I'm not really-"

"Hey. Annabeth. This is your twenty minute break. Don't think about the quest right now. Think about me and how beautiful this lake is."

She whispered to me, "Okay." and leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long. It was perfect and soft and a wonderful way to start out my morning. She came closer to me and I turned sideways, putting my arms around her. She rest her head on my chest, I could feel her warmth streaming into my body. I hope this lasts forever. I know I won't get this for a while. There will most likely be no cuddling on this quest. Of course, you never know. Breaking my thoughts was the sound of Annabeths whispers,

"I love you Percy Jackson."

"I love you more Annabeth Chase."

After a short moment of lovely Me and Annabeth time, we got up and started up the hill again. I went to my cabin to find everyone inside up and ready to go. All the bed's were made, and everyone was lingering around. Suddenly I jumped at the sight of a dog. A beagle was sitting at John's feet.

"Why is there a dog in here?" I asked staring at it.

"Oh uh... this is Bernie Kosar. He's my shape-shifting dog." John said.

"That's... interesting. Okay. Now we have a dog on our team. Do you expect him to come on the quest? Do you think he counts as one of the seven?"

"Percy, I think we can take him with no trouble. He is really helpful. If you want him to stay here with Sarah and Ella, it is not a problem." John said calmly.

"We will see." I said. "Speaking of pets, anyone wants to meet my pets?"

Ella piped up, "What are your pets?"

"Well, I have Blackjack, the Pegasus, and Mrs. O'Leary, the friendly hell hound."

"Wow. I want to meet them!" She looked extremely excited.

"I'll go with you guys." Sarah said. Both Six, Marina, and John said they would come to. Eight, and Nine said they would stay.

"Please don't cause any more trouble with the Ares kids. Or any trouble at all. It would just be best if you stayed here for that matter." I said, coaching them like a parent.

We walked out of the cabin, "So where to first? Mrs. O'Leary or Blackjack?"

"Blackjack!" Ella exclaimed. I could tell she was extremely excited.

Bernie Kosar trotted along next to John, tongue hanging out of his mouth; just like any normal dog. I wanted to see that dog in action. I opened the door to the stables.

"Blackjack!"

_Yo, boss! Who are your friends?_ He said coming around the corner.

"Blackjack, this is John, Sarah, Bernie Kosar, Six, Ella, and Marina." I said, pointing at them.

"Can you talk to him?" Marina asked.

"Ya, and he can talk back to me, in my head. Poseidon was the creator of horses, so ya know... naturally I can talk to them."

_They don't look like demigods to me boss... who or what are they? _Blackjack whinnied while asking. I started to talk to him in my head. _They are aliens from a different planet, they are going to help us on a quest. If your nice I'll let you come with. _

Ella stepped forward and started to stroke his mane. "He is so pretty."

_She called my pretty boss. Not cool!_

_Be nice! Or else you can't come with!_

"Well, shall we move on? See you later Blackjack."

We walked over to the armory, were Mrs. O'Leary was hanging out. After her bounding in and attacking us. I finally got her to calm down. After meeting the more nice side of her, we started back to the cabin.

"Your pet's are awesome Percy!" Ella said, then started running to the cabin.

"Thanks!" I yelled back to her.

Everyone but me and Annabeth went towards the cabin.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. But, we do need to go. So, lets get everyone ready to go on a quest!" I grabbed her hand and started running up the hill to the cabin. I burst in the door,

"Is everyone ready to go?!" I said excitedly. "If everyone would grab their bags and start walking to the Big House we can get things moving." I said like an announcer.

We all filed out of the cabin and walked towards the Big House. Chrion was waiting on the steps.

"Good morning Chrion!"

"Ah, there you are! There's someone here who wants to help send you on your way."

I peered into the building with everyone else. Standing at the table was a man. He was wearing all black leather and dark sun glasses. He noticed me and turned and said,

"Hello, Percy." His voice deep. It sounded like he had a dark hate for me.

"Hello... Ares."

* * *

**Hope you like it! By suggestion of the guest Allan... I added another character... **


	6. Who's laughing now?

**I am so sorry I did not update sooner. I got really busy and kind of forgot. I know it has been a LONG time but here is the next chapter. Believe it or not I still don't own anything. **

* * *

"Percy, lets get past the hello's and right down to business. Your gonna want to go Florida this time okay? Don't ask why I am helping you. Just go." Ares said it fast and then all of a sudden stomped out of the Big House, up the hill, and then got on his motorcycle and rode away.

"Well, I guess we have got that sorted out now." Annabeth said looking rather surprised. Bernie Kosar bounded into the room. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't there.

John stepped up to the porch and said, "So, we ready to go? What are our means of transportation right now?"

Burr. It was cold today. I had barely noticed. Hopefully the sun would come out a little more.

"I was thinking, Pegasus. Will that be a problem for Bernie Kosar?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh no problem at all. He can just become a hawk."

"Alright, it's settled."

We said our goodbyes, John and Sarah kissed. Ella, Six, and Marina had a little girl group hug.

Once again, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we all started to walk to the stables.

"Be careful, kids." Chrion yelled after us.

_Boss! I got a few of the other pegasus ready to go. _

"Thanks Blackjack." I turned to my quest partners, "Okay, so Annabeth and I will take Blackjack, and Marina and Eight, you guys can take that white one. John and Six, you take the painted one. And Nine, you can take the other black one on your own."

Marina looked over at Eight, and he looked back at her. He began to speak, "Do you mind if..." suddenly Marina looked down at her converse. "Never mind." He finished.

I gave him a confused look and mouthed the words _You and Marina? _Then made a heart with my hands and winked. He shook his head, but then stopped and just shrugged and rolled his eyes. His cheeks were turning rosy. I climbed up onto blackjack, then helped Annabeth up, having her sit in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her, and picked up the reins. Eight followed suit with Marina, and Six sat behind John, holding onto his waist in a friendly way. I knew that they weren't a couple, but sometimes I wondered if they ever would be. I did know that John loves Sarah but.. I don't know.

BK lingered by Johns Pegasus. He looked down and concentrated like he was talking to him.

"Can you talk to BK John?" I asked.

"Oh, ya I can. In my mind. So can Nine, he can talk to all animals. If you want to know, BK is going to just fly close by as a bird."

"Okay. Here we go."

We galloped and then took off into the air. BK transformed into a hawk, following us close.

_Where are we headed boss? _

_Disney World, Florida. Can you bring us there?_

_No problem boss. _

Flying can be tiresome. I can only imagine what its like for the pegasi and BK. After about 3 hours of traveling I yelled back. "Let's stop for a break!" and then blackjack started to dart for the ground. I looked back at the rest of the team. Marina and Eight were practically squished into each other trying to not fall off. John and Six looked more like naturals, peacefully gliding down next to blackjack. Nine was helplessly squeezing the poor animals sides, making him want to go faster. It was like he had never even rode a horse before. Not so tough now huh.

We landed in a small group of trees, and just outside of them was a gas station. I jumped off of blackjack, oh did it feel good to stand again. The pegasi must have been thinking the same thing because they were marching around in circles. Then nine fell over. He got up with his face getting red as Eight laughed at him. Then Marina almost fell over, but then Eight caught her. Nine saw this and yelled out.

"Who's laughing now?!"

"Aren't you suppose to be the tough one Nine? Seriously give her a break!" Eight yelled back.

Then Marina chimed in. "Are you saying because I am a girl I am less strong?"

Eight looked embarrassed and Nine got a smirk on his face. Waiting for Eight's response.

"Oh... no. That's not what I meant. I just meant that Nine was suppose to be tough and-"

I cut him off.

"Okay troop! To the gas station for donuts and coffee!"

We silently tried to get out of the woods without anyone noticing. However there was one man, standing outside in his yard, who noticed. He simply started at us... probably thought we were some runaways or something like that. We walked into the gas station, making the little bell on the door ring.

I short lady with a brown bob on her head greeted us.

"Hello. How may I help you kids today?"

She had extremely long finger nails. Probably the reason her job is at a gas station. She was a little older, maybe in her forty's Just starting to get a few wrinkles. She seemed friendly, but I see everyone as a monster now. We all tromped over to the donuts and sandwiches, each making our pick. We bought it from the lady and went outside to sit on the curb.

"Man, is it hot here or what?" Four said.

Six looked at him, "Hotter than Mexico?"

"Ha no. Now that you say that I feel stupid."

All of the aliens burst into laughter. I guess this was some inside joke me and Annabeth weren't in on.

_Boss. You better hurry back. I heard something in the woods. _

"Hey guys, we should get going so we can be there soon. Blackjack is getting worried."

Nine's sandwich fell from his mouth. "Can't we eat!?" He seemed way more angry than he should be.

"Chill. Blackjack just heard something in the woods." All of a sudden the sound of a loud whinny hit the air. I jumped up and ran to where the pegasi where. What happened this time?

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. For the record, the picture on here is Loki because I don't have a picture for this story yet. Loki is just my personal picture. Maybe I should fix that. If any of you want to suggest a cover, please do! Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Oh and, a shout out to my nine followers of this story. I just wanted to say... I love you all very much. **


	7. Cheese balls

**Hello again. I am back. Still not owning anything of course. Also... holy pepperoni! Over a thousand people have read my story and I am like a giddy little girl on her birthday. I may only have 14 people following this story... but that is still 14 people who like me! OMG okay I am done talking. **

* * *

We all ran back into the woods where the pegasus where standing. I pulled riptide out of my pocket, ready to uncap it at any moment. Annabeth followed suit, pulling her dagger out of her belt. Wow, she looked so cute with her dagger in hand. That face, it was worried, yet determined. I love it.

We finally ran to the spot where they were. The four pegasi were all pushed together, trembling with fear.

_Mr. Jackson! Boss! Percy! _

I heard all four of them in my head, calling me by different names.

_Boss it's so good to see you. We were just standing here, eating some grass. When all of a sudden! This big-_

At the moment Blackjack was going to say what I was about to fight; it appeared. Barreling out of the woods on all fours, came a giant black bear. Now, when I say giant, you might think I just mean a big bear. But, no. This bear... was about the size of an elephant. What was with all these giant animals?! Just a few years ago I was battling giant lobsters, now this.

It came running towards us, snarling. I tried to find any sort of water around me. Nothing.

Eight started to yell at me, "Percy! Don't just stand there holding your pen! Do something! All we ever fight are Mogs!"

Finally. I was going to win a battle while they just stood there. From the moment Nine showed me up, I knew eventually, I would win. I uncapped riptide just in time. I sliced at his front paw first. Whipping myself around his leg. The creature stumbled but didn't quit at that. All of a sudden I was blinded by a bright light. I could not see a single thing. I rolled on the ground over to a bunch of trees. I felt something touching my back and whipped around, ready to strike.

"Annabeth! You scared me. What the heck is that?"

"It's John."

"John is doing that? What? Ho-" Then I remembered. His hands. They light up. "Annabeth I am not gonna let these guys keep showing me up like they are just so much cooler than me. I need to beat that monster while they just stand there. Can you help me?"

"Well I can help you not be so selfish. These people are here, and we need to help them find their friend! They are helping us too, you don't need to get all worked up about it!"

"I am only going to listen to you because your wise girl. Whats our next move?"

"Alright Seaweed Brain. John probably can't do that for much longer. You go behind I'll go from the front with my dagger. Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Alright cheese ball. Go!"

We both jumped up from where we were and ran in opposite directions. Annabeth ran in front of John, and started slashing at the monsters feet while I ran up the back. I grabbed a tuft of hair and jumped onto his back. I feel like I use this method a lot on monsters. I guess it works. Stick to what you know right? I stabbed him in the back of the neck and he collapsed. He wasn't dead yet. I jumped off and we stabbed him some more until poof! He turned into gold sand. The Garde started at me and Annabeth like we were aliens... when really they are the aliens.

"And that's how we do things here." I said with a smirk. "Shall we keep flying?" I said, jumping up onto blackjack, and helping Annabeth up.

Eight smiled. "I've changed my mind Nine, I like these guys." Nine just stared at him with anger. I know he didn't like that I was now officially more awesome than him.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and grabbed the reins. Like I need them... Blackjack knows what he is doing.

_Ready Boss? _

I looked back and everybody was situated on their horse.

_Ya let's go._

We lurched forward, got to a run, and took off. Once we were as high as we were gonna go; I relaxed. I put my head on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hey." I said quietly so nobody could hear.

"Hi."

"How's it going? You okay?"

"I think I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You seam... just a little tense. I just thought maybe something was bugging you."

She shifted, and turned her head so we were looking right at each other. "I don't like this quest Percy. There are just so many things... like first of all, why are we flying? I know that you and Zeus sorted a few things out last year at Mount Olympus, but still. You guys aren't exactly buddy's. Also, have you noticed how long it has been since we have seen our friends? Thalia? Nico? Where have they been? I'm sorry, I just... there are so many things bugging me. I guess it's a girl thing."

"It will be alright buttercup. I think we all have a lot on our minds. As for me and Zeus, I think he will spare our friends the horror of himself. About Thalia and Nico, they are were they need to be right now. If we need to see them, it will happen."

"Your right. I just need to relax and forget about these things; and concentrate on this quest. And uh.. Percy? That's a new name... buttercup."

"Just trying things out." I said and winked.

"Whatever you say sugar." She said, turning back to look forward. I think I smiled for the rest of the trip. I just sat there like an idiot, smiling. This is when I realized, I truly love Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**So like ya. Made this chapter a little cheese bally. I hope its okay... this is what happens when I am writing at like 2 in the morning... no joke. Also, little announcement. For the people who care. So, after school is over, I will no longer have a laptop, and can only use my desktop computer in the family room for writing... so probably won't get to writing as often. However it will be summer so... ya! Sorry I am talking so much... *smack.* Love you all! :D **


	8. What am I doing

**Hello once again! Sorry this took quite some time. BUT! THANK YOU for the great suggestions and reminders. I had totally forgotten about the curse of Achilles! Also... I may or may not have added just a little fandom in here. Just one paragraph in there about them... Enjoy! I own nothing... as always.**

* * *

Something big has happened in New York. We just heard about it on the news. There was an alien attack! But, then these five people came and fought them off! This group of five... what were they called again... oh ya! They were "The Avengers." Isn't that a pretty rad name? I think so. Anyway, apparently there was an attack, and they saved the world. However, some people like hate them because they think it's their fault. I don't agree, I think they saved us. I thought of something else too... what if that attack was something to do with us demigods? Something with the gods? I don't know... it will just stay rolling around in the back of my mind.

Other than the news on the Avengers, nothing even remotely interesting has happened at all lately. I think I'm gonna die of bordem. Where are the monsters? I thought we would have faced way more by now. There is something fishy going on and I don't like it.

We landed in Orlando, Florida, ready for a fight. If there are even any monsters. We stopped in a random parking lot, I wonder what the humans were seeing in the mist. They were staring. There was something I had forgotten about. Money. In these moments, I had to trust and hope that Annabeth would save me.

"Annabeth? Did you happen... to bring any money?" She looked at me with a smirk.

"After five years of quests and saving Olympus, you still didn't bring money? I thought you new how to plan for a trip seaweed!" She said sarcastically. "And yes, Chiron stocked us with lots." I looked down, embarrassed. Nine was trying to get his pegasus to calm down, it was bucking all over.

"Having troubles Nine?" He grumbled and sneared at me.

"I'm fine." The pegasus bucked again, this time kicking him right in the eye. He jolted back from surprise. He started blinking really fast, trying not to cry. Marina ran over to him.

"Are you okay? Nine? Answer me!" She said, getting louder and louder. He just looked down to the ground. He covered his left eye. All three girls surrounded him and babied him. This was not okay.

"Nine! Won't you man up and get going? We've got work to do!" I yelled at him. Annabeth gave me the dirtiest look.

"Percy! Be nice! He just got hit in the face by a pegasus! Don't you know how much that hurts."

"Ya Percy... I thought you might know. Being an horse talking freak like yourself." Nine shouted back.

"What did you call me torch boy?" I was getting angry. My face turning hot.

"Your a freak Percy! Just admit it! I could beat you into a pulp!" Then I thought of something. The Curse of Achilles. Amazingly enough... I had forgotten I am almost invincible.

"You want to go at it pony tail?" He pushed back the girls and Six ran in front of him, put her hand against his chest. John came up behind him, ready to grab if he decided to lurch.

"Nine. He's not worth it. We all know..." she got really quiet. But I could still hear her, even if she didn't know it. "We all know that we could beat these guys up in a second. But..." she paused again. "We can't." Now I was mad. I was more than mad. All I wanted to do was attack him... all of them. This is not happening was all I could think.

"I am not doing this anymore." I had said it aloud. Oops.

Annabeth ran back over to me, "What is that suppose to mean." She pursed her lips together.

"This quest cannot happen. Not with him along. You know how the quest says, one stand apart to find the god of seas. I gotta go." I pointed to the ocean.

"Percy! You can't... you can't just desert us!" Annabeth stared into my eyes, looking like she was about to cry.

John piped up. "If we could just continue... then this could just pass."

"I agree." Six said.

"Or we could just fix our problems." Eight said. Everyone started talking about things to do. But, nobody was paying attention to me. I slowly started backing up. The ocean wasn't far. All I needed was a taxi. I had taken a few bucks from Annabeth earlier, so I would be good. I felt my pocket, there was Riptide, and a few golden drachmas. I finally snuck out without being noticed. I went to the main road, and waved down a taxi.

I arrived at the ocean side in less than ten minutes. This was what I was suppose to do. I don't know what it was, but I just felt like it. I felt like I was being led here. I dove into the ocean, clothes and all. Of course I wouldn't get wet. Being the son of the sea god and all. After I swam a little ways, I met up with some seahorses. They directed me to Poseidon's underwater castles. I hoped the others aren't freaking out. What about Annabeth? I just deserted her... the guilt is settling in. What have I done.

* * *

**Kind of shorter this time... but ohhhhh wellll! Deal with it! Did you like the little Avengers paragraph? As of right now, I'm not really planning on having anything more about them... unless you want me too? I want to hear from you... please. please. please. More Avengers? Yes or No. Tell me what you think! Thanks guys! **


End file.
